


Reminder

by KyeAbove



Series: Cold [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Losing Bendy would break Joey. He hopes it only happens in his darkest thoughts.





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> I keep meaning to not neglect this series, but it just happens sometimes.

It was hard for Joey to connect with his son in the beginning. For the whole nine months, the child wasn’t his son. The baby was Allison’s, and Joey was just a friend willing to help. 

Allison didn’t even want the baby. Not out of motherly desire, at least. She wanted to blog about keeping fit and beautiful as a mother. It had been Allison’s girlfriend who really wanted the baby. She wanted to raise a family with Allison. Both plans had failed, in the end, and all future the baby might have with them were gone. 

Benjamim Henry Drew was born on a cold February day. Over everything he was willing to acknowledge and deal with, Joey had struggled with Benjamim’s name the most. Names were supposed to mean something. It wasn’t like pulling names out of a hat and calling it a day.

When Joey had considered his future, he’d never seen himself having children. Even before he’d screwed up all chances of being able to adopt, the concept seemed so wrong. Kids like that deserved someone who’d be able to love them no matter what. Joey knew he was nothing like Henry’s adoptive parents, but he still doubted he had the capacity to be a good parent. He’d know since he was young that he didn’t like women enough to start a family the more natural way.

So, as he was reluctant to be a father, he named his son with purpose. Benjamim Henry, for the relationship he messed up. It was the perfect name, as well as a reminder.

Quickly, Benjamim became Benja, then Bendy. Bendy’s full name became little spoken words between the pair, and Bendy seemed to reject it most of the time. 

Losing Bendy would break Joey. He hopes it only happens in his darkest thoughts. For a child Joey hadn’t even wanted, he never saw himself without him now. 

If someone thought Joey was an unfit parent, and called social services, or Joey lost Bendy in another way…

RIght now, in this moment, Bendy was safe. Curled up on top of him, sleeping. With Joey lost in his thoughts, and Bendy asleep, only Henry was watching the movie. Henry was sprawled on the couch, eyes on the TV. Even if he could see Joey’s panicked misery in the dark and the light of the screen, he was busy. 

Joey didn’t even know what was going on in the movie at this point. Joey didn’t care. 

Because Joey had his son in his arms, and that’s all that really mattered in the world.


End file.
